Fircone
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Tall Shadow |postdeath=StarClan |rogue=Fircone |early settler=Fircone |starclan resident=Fircone |mentor=Unknown |apps=None |livebooks=''Thunder Rising, ''The First Battle |deadbooks=''The First Battle}} '''Fircone' is a mottled tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Thunder Rising :Fircone and Nettle intercept Thunder, having joined Clear Sky's group a half moon prior. :Thunder asks if they needed something, and Fircone, in a low voice with a furtive glance, inquires if they could find a location more private. Thunder asks about the need of being private hesitating before following them. As they settle around a fallen tree, Fircone explains that when they joined the group, they weren't certain about what they were to get into and weren't sure if they liked it. Thunder points out that they didn't have to stay, and Fircone adds that they didn't like killing cats. :As Leaf comes upon the group, Nettle tells him to leave in which Fircone continues that they are worried about the outcome of the events and that Clear Sky would not listen to any cat who would not have a choice about what he asked them to do. Thunder mulls this information while also thinking that Nettle and Fircone were optimistic if they thought talking to him would turn Clear Sky aside. :While speaking to Clear Sky, Nettle and Fircone have hopeful expressions on their faces. As Thunder and Frost are about to leave the group, Nettle and Fircone slink away, heads lowered. The First Battle :After Thunder and Frost have left, Clear Sky returns to his camp, his mind on the loyalty of his cats, with his gaze wandering over to Fircone and Nettle. He thinks they'd only joined the forest cats recently, their loyalty as brittle as leaves because of it, and they'd been the ones to persuade Thunder to attempt to talk to himself. He calls a meeting, intending to strengthen their commitment and bravery. :Clear Sky announces that Frost and Thunder are gone, and Nettle and Fircone exchange a glace. They shift their paws in unease when their leader says that Falling Feather is to be punished, and must earn her place again. Clear Sky looks down at the two as he goes on that there are more important things to discuss, about cats questioning his decisions to expand borders. After the leader explains his reasons and the majority of the cats agree with him, Fircone joins in the yowls of them doing all of this together. Clear Sky tells them that they must now train to be better than any rogue or moor cat, and calls Nettle and Fircone to fight each other. Nudging Fircone, he urges the tom to fight. He asks Fircone if he is ready, and Fircone nods with his eyes shining, then narrows them as Nettle drops into a crouch. :Tail sweeping, Fircone stands still, then leaps with Nettle meeting him in midair. Nettle drops onto his back and slams them onto Fircone's shoulders, stealing the breath from him. Fircone kicks out and connects with Nettle's chin which forces him to stagger backwards, and Clear Sky calls out to Fircone to finish the other tom. Rage burns in his eyes as he leaps back to his paws and hits him hard, pushing him to the ground until Nettle twists and grabs Fircone's hindpaws and drags him to the ground with his teeth clamped around his leg. Nettle attempts to go for Fircone's throat, but Clear Sky stops him. Nettle protests that Fircone tried to hurt him, but the latter retorts that he was defending himself. Clear Sky praises the two toms on fighting well and compliments Nettle's move, as Fircone wasn't expecting him to grab his hind legs. The gray tom then notes that Fircone moved well in the air and tells him that he must teach the rest of them how he did it. Fircone explains that he used his tail, and drops into a crouch to demonstrate. The tortoiseshell tom gives details on how to twist the tail, then shows the move again. Nettle states that he didn't know about that, and Fircone encourages the former to try. Clear Sky is satisfied that the two friends' anger is forgotten already. :When Thorn and Dew are coming to Clear Sky's camp to request to join the group, Falling Feather calls a warning to her leader. Fircone, Nettle, and Leaf are seen standing in the middle of the clearing, square on, facing the gap where the brambles open into the forest. Clear Sky pushes between Fircone and Leaf and gets two rogues, Thorn and Dew, introduce themselves and ask to be a part of the group. Fircone paces around the two strangers, his gaze flitting over them, and says that they don't need more mouths to feed, but Dew replies that they can feed themselves. :Later, when Thunder, accompanied by Jackdaw's Cry, comes to Clear Sky's camp to talk to his father, Fircone and Nettle are seen in the clearing, grooming each other. However, Clear Sky is angered that the moor cats have come, and when he has his cats make a circle around the two toms, Fircone and Nettle pad closer. Clear Sky decides to listen to his son's words, but out in the forest, and when they come back to the clearing, Fircone limps from the oak tree. Thunder notices the latter's swollen paw, and Clear Sky growls that it is just a scratch, explaining that his cats fight hard to defend their borders. The light gray tom then informs his cats that he will go to meet Gray Wing, and Fircone asks when. Clear Sky decides that they will at full moon. :During Wind Runner's kitting, Thunder has to go to the forest to get a stick for the queen, and as he crosses the border, he smells Fircone's scent mark. :Later on, as Clear Sky is about to start a battle training session, Fircone is seen in the clearing, resting beside the bramble with his chin on his paws and his half-opened eyes fixed on Jackdaw's Cry, who is being held hostage. :During Gray Wing and Clear Sky's meeting, the two littermates argue about how things have been since arriving from the mountains, and Clear Sky mentions that the rogues were hostile. Gray Wing objects that Wind and Gorse weren't, and he points out the shadows of Clear Sky's cats at the edge of the clearing, questioning about Nettle and Fircone. Tall Shadow then mentions how the stars have looked down on this place for countless moons, but as she does, the cats behind start slinking from the shadows; Nettle and Fircone are seen hurrying closer, their fur rippling. When the black she-cat requests that the cats living in the new territory honor and protect the land, Fircone shifts his paws. However, Clear Sky still continues to argue with his kin and he soon orders his cats to attack. Upon his command, Petal, Snake, and Nettle start fighting with Tall Shadow and Jackdaw's Cry, and when the black tom is unbalanced, Fircone grabs his scruff and drags him onto the ground. :Thunder and Gray Wing then join in the fight, and Thunder warns Tall Shadow as Fircone lunges for her. The she-cat spins and meets her opponent's attack with an outstretched paw. She rakes his muzzle and throws her full weight against him, sending the tom staggering back against Quick Water and Leaf. Soon after, Thunder sees Gray Wing drag Jackdaw's Cry free of Fircone. :At another point in the battle, Fircone slams into Thunder's side, but the ginger tom tells the former that the fighting must stop. Fircone arches his back and exclaims that it is Clear Sky's territory, and they are just fighting to defend what's theirs. Thunder argues that the hollow belongs to no cat, and he recalls how Fircone had been one of the cats who begged him to make Clear Sky stop expanding his borders. The ginger cat reminds his adversary that he had asked Thunder to stop his father, but the tortoiseshell tom says that times change, and he thrusts at Thunder's ear with a paw. Thunder ducks, though his ear tip is torn, and he wonders what Clear Sky told his cats to persuade them to fight so bitterly. Fircone hauls Thunder sideways and his claws snag on the ginger cat's scruff, but Tall Shadow crashes between the two toms, shoving Fircone away. The moor leader leaps on Fircone and rakes his belly with her claws. The forest cat shrieks in pain then falls still, killed by Tall Shadow's blow. Blood streams from his lifeless body, coloring the earth, and this sight shocks Thunder. The ginger cat feels sorry for Fircone, as he would never be able to taste prey or feel the wind in his fur, and he tells Tall Shadow that she killed him. However, the black she-cat is indifferent and says that Clear Sky's cats showed no mercy; they must fight or die. :After the battle, Snake is lingering beside Fircone's lifeless body, but Clear Sky snaps at him to leave, then orders all of his cats to get back to camp. Snake protests. Snake heaves his deceased friend's body over with a paw and asks what to do with the bodies of the deceased cats, but Clear Sky mutters that they aren't going anywhere. Soon after, River Ripple enters the clearing, the gray tabby having watched the battle, and sadness glistens in his eyes as he leans down to sniff Fircone's body. The tom blames Clear Sky on the death he has brought, but the forest tom defends that he only wanted enough prey for every cat. River Ripple glances down at Fircone's body and mutters that there'll be plenty now. :As the cats argue more, the spirits of the cats who died come to talk to the living. Their pelts are sleek, thick, and free of wounds, and Fircone, Faling Feather, and Jackdaw's Cry gaze about themselves, clearly confused on what happened to them. The spirit-cats scold those in clearing for their conflicts, and when Shaded Moss confronts Tall Shadow about killing Fircone. The black she-cat counters that he was going to kill Thunder, but the deceased tom challenges that she doesn't know that, and she can't decide whose life is more important. Tall Shadow claims that she had no choice, but Shaded Moss replies that all cats have a choice. Fircone's spirit shimmers closer and stops in front of Gorse Fur. He purrs that they hunted as rogues and asks the gray tom if he remembers. Gorse Fur says that he does, and Fircone turns to Wind Runner and says that she was always faster than both of the toms. Emberkit asks his mother if she was fast and Wind Runner confirms this, but Fircone meows that she is happy to be part of a group now. Wind Runner meets his gaze and agrees. :A shooting star then is seen, and Storm mews to the cats gathered that they all live under the same stars. Fircone tips his head and adds that a single moon shines onto all their nests. Shaded Moss finishes that they must unite or die. The spirit-cats begin to pad away, and Fircone's spirit returns to his body and curls down into it, as though returning to his nest. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as mottled brown-and-white, and mottled gray. Character pixels Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Шишкаde:Tannenzapfenfi:Kuusenkäpy Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Males Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Rogues Category:The First Battle characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats